Care To Dance
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Following just after the events of "Make New Friends But Keep Discord" Princess Luna tries to join in the fun but ends up heading back to her room to resume her duties of the night. That is until Discord appears and offers her for a dance.


Care to Dance

Luna watched from the shadows as she watched her older sister push Twilight along with one of her big white wings. The young lavender alicorn had a surprised and confused look on her face after her former teacher told her how dull it would have been if she hadn't invited Discord to the gala. "Come on wahoo! The night is still young." Princess Celestia giggled a bit with glee.

The princess of the night sighed heavily at her sister's words. Yes the night was still young, so why was she not having as much fun as all the others. She kept watching from the shadows of a large stone pillar as her eyes scanned the ball room. Ponies were laughing, dancing, chatting and just all looked like they were having fun.

Luna saw Rarity, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash dancing with their little sisters. Pinkie Pie was still dancing with the Smooze while Maud was standing next to Fluttershy's new friend Tree Hugger, watching her hyper happy sister with a small smile. The princess glanced to the right and saw Fluttershy and Discord talking and they laughed a bit.

Luna was a bit surprised on how friendly the two were being to one another especially after Discord tried sending Tree Hugger in a different dimension. She had arrived in the ballroom just in time to see the Lord of Chaos open the portal and about to send the green hippie pony through until Fluttershy stepped in and stopped him.

Luna kept watching the two talk when Discord looked in her direction. She held her breath wondering if he could see her. Discord kept staring then looked away and went back to talking with the shy buttercup pony. Luna breathed a sigh of relief then teleported out of the ballroom and onto her bedroom balcony. "I was a fool to think I could join in the fun…" she muttered to herself. Luna then looked at the dress she was wearing which was a midnight blue with white stars around the end and white lines running along the back. She had crescent moon earrings on both of her ears and blue glass slippers on her front and back hooves.

The princess's plan was to turn in early from her night duties then get dressed for the gala. Once done with that she headed down to the party but after seeing the whole Discord scene she became very shy and wondered if her presence there would make others tense. Just like Discord; not all had forgotten or forgiven her for her evil past deeds.

She started to head inside her room. "I believe the party is the other way?" Luna stopped as she heard that familiar voice and slowly looked back and saw Discord leaning on the balcony rail with his mismatched arms folded over his chest. He still wore his orange tux and top hat that seemed to glow in the warm night air.

The princess was surprised to see him here but did not let it show. "What are you doing here Discord?"

"I should be asking you the same thing my dear." The draconequus replied back with a small smile. Luna smiled a bit then sighed sadly and looked away. "I was going to join but I….don't want to be a bother."

She heard Discord snort and chuckle at her statement. "A bother?" he laughed a bit more. "My dear, if anyone is a bother it's yours's truly." Luna glanced at him for a moment then looked away again. The Mater of Chaos stopped laughing and stared at the sad looking alicorn.

"All jokes aside, I'm surprised your sister isn't the one up here trying to get you to come down and party?" The princess of the night turned her body to the side as he spoke. "Did she send you up here to fetch me?"

"No."

Luna looked at him a bit surprised at his answer. "Then who sent you?" Discord stood up straight and took off his orange top hat and brushed some dust off it. "No one, I noticed you hiding behind that stone pillar and waited for you to join us. But next thing I know you disappeared."

 _He noticed I had left that quickly?_

"Well thank you for coming to me and trying but I will be fine." Luna stated to Discord as she watched him flip his hat into the air and landing back on his head. "As for my sister, I told her I have my duty of the night so I did not have time to join her."

Discord just smiled at her as he stroked his small goatee. "And yet I saw you at the party all dressed up." He said as he looked at the princess more closely and had to admit she looked very beautiful. Luna blushed at his gaze. "Yeah well….it was a mistake so if you don't mind I need to change and get back to work."

Luna turned her back on the draconequus and started to head into her room when a flash of light blinded her for a moment. When the light was gone she saw Discord standing in front of her just a hoof reach from her.

"Before you go my dear, may I have a dance?"

Luna blinked a few times in confusion and wondered if she heard right. "W-what?"

Discord smiled as he looked down at the moon mare and extended his lion paw out to her. "May I have a dance?" he repeated in a soft warm tone.

 _He wants to dance with me?_

Luna looked up at him her face with a hint of red. Without really thinking she slowly lifted a hoof and put it on top of his paw. Discord smiled and led her out onto the more open wider space of her bedroom balcony. He then got her up on her hind legs and pulled her close. They soon started to dance as a slow melody could be heard from down below where the gala was. It was playing just loud enough to be heard from her balcony.

At first the princess moved unsteadily, but Discord's constant warm smile, soft and reassuring, kept her disarmed, so that she just closed her eyes and let him lead her.

Luna never thought she would be dancing with someone least of all Discord. She could feel the ripple of his toned muscles against her, feeling his warmth encircling her, protecting her. He smelled like cotton candy and yet woodlands. The draconequus guided her through the dance with care, and she never once felt like she was being forced.

 _What is this feeling?_ Luna thought to herself.

As the music ended, he twirled her gently then slowly stopped and gazed down at her. Luna returned the gaze. Discord raised his eyebrows at her.

"So wanna take this dance to the sky?"

"W-wh..." Her mouth wasn't working.

Discord just chuckled a bit at her cuteness. "You have wings, don't you my dear? Come on," he said, yellow eyes twinkling with a look Luna could not make out. He took her hoof and lifted gracefully into the air. "I'll show you."

Luna slowly followed him as she opened up her wings and soon the two were slowly ascending up into the night sky. Discord stopped and they were about 15 feet above her balcony. He then bowed to her in midair, which she returned with grace. That smile returned as he took her hoof, the music swelling once more as Discord drew Luna along his flight path.

Their dance began with slow loops that Luna tried to match as best she could. She had no idea that the Lord of Chaos was so good at dancing. Soon Luna got the hang of it, they were soaring in intricate loops over the castle, twirling together and spiraling back and forth through the warm night sky. The look of mischievous joy that spread across the draconequus face spread to hers and Luna found herself wheeling along beside him, matching him move for move.

Discord then let go of her hooves and started to fly above her. Luna giggled and turned over and was gazing up at Discord. He gazed into her shining star like eyes and smiled. Luna swore she felt her heart flutter. She knew, in part, it was because for the last thousand years or so she hadn't had much opportunity to seek out romantic company, and considering how intimidating a figure she she could seem. Plus she had been stuck on the moon. But a much larger part of it was that she liked Discord. She had grown these feelings for him ever since the whole Tirek incident and had given flowers to her and her sister.

 _Does he like me as well?_

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled upward and soon her body was pressed up against his and her face much closer to the handsome Lord of Chaos. The princess of the night blushed as Discord wrapped his mismatched arms around her waist gently.

Luna was blushing once more at his actions but in truth did not seem to mind. She slowly wrapped her front hooves around his neck. She knew her whole face must be flushed pure scarlet by now, but she didn't care. And no one was around to see but him. And maybe she wanted him to see. "Discord…" she barely knew what to say. "This is…absolutely wonderful." A single nervous if intrigued giggle escaped her.

Discord smiled happily and he chuckled and nodded. "Well glad you think so my dear Lulu I…"

Discord was cut off by Luna moving forward, closing her eyes, and kissing him on the mouth in a surprisingly passionate way for the normal mild-mannered moon princess. He blinked a couple of times but then closed his eyes as well, kissing Luna in return. His paw came to gently hold the side of her face and some of her beautiful blue starry hair.

The two immortals separated eventually, eyes fluttering open, smiling at each other.

Discord took let out a big breath. "Wow…and here I thought I was the master of surprises."

Luna tried to hold in a laugh but failed and let it out. Once she was done she came closer to him, her voice soft and sincere. "I'm sorry if I went a little too quickly, Discord. But…I felt the response appropriate to the gravity of the situation." She swallowed and glanced down. "I hope I haven't presumed too much."

Luna blinked as she felt the tuft of his tail come up under her chin, lifting her head to catch his gaze again.

The draconequus smirked down at her playfully. "LuLu, sometimes you think too much."

Luna raised an eyebrow at his words and just smiled. Soon the two landed back down on her bedroom balcony. Luna stepped back a bit from him and bowed. "Thank you for the dance Discord."

"Your quite welcome my princess." Discord replied back with a bow of his own.

He stood back up and turned to leave. "Wait Discord…"

He stopped and glanced back at Luna who was blushing. "You would leave without saying goodnight?"

Discord slowly smirked at her request even though she did not fully admit to what she truly meant. Then with a snap of his fingers, Discord teleported himself right in front of her, startling the alicorn. Recovering quickly, Luna stood up on her hind legs to reach his head. Discord being a gentleman, assisted her by wrapping both his arms around the princess's back and pulling her towards his body. She did the same and wrapped both her front hooves around his neck.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Without saying anything, the two moved their heads closer together. When their faces drew closer, they both slowly closed their eyes and continue moving forward.

Finally their lips connected and they were kissing. Initially it was supposed to be a short kiss, but Luna was so drawn into it, that she totally forgot and just let it go on. The Princess of the Night felt her entire body tremble from this experience. She didn't know if it was either from the kiss or from the way Discord was caressing her body, heck maybe it's even both, Luna didn't know. But, what she did know is that she was enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly she no longer felt his lips against hers or his arms around her body. She opened her eyes to no longer see him there but she faintly heard a whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight my Princess of the Night."


End file.
